Various retainer devices are known to secure items to an interior wall of a vehicle. For example, it is known that various types of rings and hooks are used within a vehicle to secure items, such as cargo nets, to the vehicle's interior wall. Many of these devices are secured or otherwise anchored to the interior wall of the vehicle through the use of fasteners, pins, and the like. These known retainer devices, however, have several drawbacks. As an example, many of these retainer devices include multiple components, including metal or plastic hooks, mating components, and multiple fasteners, that are needed for the operation and securement of the retainer device. Moreover, these known retainers are installed by the vehicle manufacturer and typically require the use of special tools and several manufacturing and assembly steps. The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known drawbacks and shortcomings with existing retainer devices.